Questioning a Loved One
by seeley-me
Summary: It's going to be another long day, when a dead body was dropped off at NHS. Now Michelle and Tony are put to the test. When the Information on the body states something that will make Tony question his own wife. Can they survive?


**_This thought just came to my mind, a little OC and of course a little AU but that's alright :) Please R&R!_**

"Are you serious?" Tony exclaimed. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Both Ryan Chappelle and Jack Bauer knew not to push Tony too far especially when it came to his wife, Michelle Dessler.

"I wish we were but that's what came up, look I'm sure it's all some crazy set up. Trust me Ryan and I really don't believe that this could be true." Jack assured in effort to calm Tony down.

"Can you please tell me exactly how my wife is involved in these terrorist acts?" Tony yelled.

"Tony…" Jack began but Tony cut him off.

"So what you're saying is that Michelle is a traitor to this country?" Tony yelled so loud that all of CTU could hear it down on the main floor. Even Michelle could hear it, she glanced up at him and she saw that look on her husband's face. It was a face she very rarely ever saw. Sure she saw him get angry before, sure he's known to have quite a temper. But this look that was planted on his face right now was something she had never seen, his face wasn't red but his jaw was tightened to the extent that she was afraid he might whack it out of place. And his hands were balled up into two tight fists that remained at his sides but only moved when he was trying to make a point. Tony must have felt her eyes on him because he looked right at her and the next thing she knew, the blinds were drawn. She couldn't see anything.

"Tony, relax. All we have to do is ask her some questions. You know just for formality, we don't even have to push her that hard." Ryan spoke, Tony's eyes were trying to peer through the blinds that he had drawn and Chappelle didn't need to guess twice on to who he was looking for.

"Can you honestly believe that my wife is behind all of this….honestly? "Tony was baffled.

"I don't know Tony. I honestly don't think so; she has dedicated her life to this country so I highly doubt that she is involved in anything." Tony looked at Jack, he knew Jack wouldn't harm her and he also knew asking Michelle these questions wouldn't do anymore harm. But he would rather be the one asking the questions, he knew his wife better than anyone. Tony thought for another moment then nodded.

"Jack I don't know about this….if this info. Has her name on it and it was tagged on the dead body…shouldn't we be more concerned for her safety." Ryan just made a disbelief noise. Tony turned and looked him dead in the eye. "I want to make sure my wife is safe alright?" Ryan sensed the look in the agents face and slowly backed down.

"So what do you say we should do?" Jack asked trying to clear the between the men. Tony and Ryan remained at a stare down for another few seconds until Tony dropped his gaze and looked at Jack,

"I want to talk to her first, but it's not going to be in holding. I know my wife; she'll do a lot better when she is not put under the pressure." Tony stated. Jack exchanged the look to see that he agreed and Ryan nodded in agreement. Tony began to grab his landline,

"Sure thing. I'll be giving a call to Hammond to inform him on the situation." Ryan stated as he made his way the office. Jack was about to leave when he saw the look on his friends face,

"Hey, you alright?" Jack asked. Tony gave him silence he placed the phone back down, he looked at the photos that were placed all around his desk. All contained a picture of either him and Michelle or just Michelle. Tony sighed, and then looked up at Jack. Jack was shocked, the expression on his friends face was one he wouldn't forget, and it was the look of despair and anger.

"I'm mad Jack; my wife is being accused of being affiliated with these terrorists. Not even that but the fact that these bastards know about my wife doesn't help. Her safety is my main priority, and the fact that these terrorist are out there and place her name as aiding the killing of that man. I just. I just can't even begin to comprehend." Tony stated as Jack nodded without saying anything. Silence filled the room until Jack took a deep sigh and then spoke,

"First Nina and then now Michelle." Jack didn't realize how bad that had sounded until after the sentence escaped his lips. Tony turned his face hardening and his fists balling back up. Jack quickly put up his defensive and put up his hands.

"Whoa, calm down Tony I honestly did not mean it. I didn't mean it; it came out worse than it was supposed to." Tony advanced towards him and his jaw was tightening, his temper increasing every step he took closer to Jack.

"Michelle is not Nina. She is never and will never be anything like Nina. Michelle has a heart and she has mine. That's more than what Nina will ever have." Tony said as he stood inches away from Jacks face. Jack nodded and then both men seemed to relax just a little bit,

"Tony, Michelle is not guilty." Jack said in effort to calm his friend.

"Then why do I have a feeling this isn't the worst of it?" Tony said, he let out a sigh.

"It's just going to be one of those long days…"Jack said as Tony just let out a sarcastic laugh. "You should probably talk to her now Tony. I have a feeling she is going to want to know what is going on. I mean considering you closed the blinds on her and she saw how upset you were." Jack said before he left the office to find Hammond and Ryan. Tony gave one more glance down at the happy, worriless Michelle that was in the photo before he grabbed the phone and began to dial her station number. She picked up on the 2nd ring,

"Tony what's wrong?" Michelle asked as looking at him, even though she couldn't see him well through the blinds.

"Can you come up here? I'd rather not discuss it over the phone." Tony said, he suddenly felt his throat go dry. She nodded and then hung up. As she entered the room Tony felt even more nervous on how to approach the subject.

"Tony what's going on?" Michelle asked getting straight to the point. One thing he was nervous about was how his bosses were going to work this out with her. Sure they said that they would only ask her a couple questions but one thing that Michelle says could be misinterpreted and then the gates of more questions would open up. Michelle was eyeing her husband very intently; she had a habitat of being able to read his facial expressions. But this was one of the rarest times that she could not tell what was happening.

"You know how we've been going after that terriorst group from the Middle East." Michelle nodded. "Well we managed to be able to get a message from them." Michelle's eyes in shock,

"What how?" Silence filled the room. Michelle couldn't tell what was going on in Tonys head and that scared her. _What the hell was going on?_ "Tony tell me, what is going on?" Tony came over to her and grabbed her hands pulling her close to him.

"The dead body that was dumped at NHS had a Micro Chip attached to it. They found it in the body when they did an autopsy. It was all encrypted which Chloe was able to deifier and it gave us a lot of information. Including names…." Tony said as Michelle nodded listening intently.

"I have a feeling the names aren't good…."

"The chip gave a lot of information but a lot that were worried about."

"Such as?"

"Michelle, were working on this. I am making sure of that personally. But one of the names that we found on the chip….was yours." Tony felt Michelle tense up in his arms and she pulled away. The gleam in her eyes went away and she immediately began to distance herself.

"So my name is on the chip. What does that mean?" Michelle was scared. She looked at Tony searching his eyes for answers but before she knew it guards came in and pulled her away from her husband.

"What the hell!" Michelle yelled and Tony ran over to her and tried to push the guards off f her but they just shoved him aside.

"Get your hands off my wife!" Tony yelled. Just then Brad, Ryan and Jack came in. Jack saw how upset Tony was and he tried to calm the enraged Almeida down. Michelle struggled against the guards,

"Stand Down Almeida!" Ryan ordered.

"Then tell these ass holes to get their hands off my wife!" Tony yelled. Michelle shot him a gratitude smile while the guards looked at the superiors and then they let go.

"Will someone please tell me what is going on?" Michelle asked.

"Ryan has informed me on the situation and I came down here myself to deal with it. Michelle I am stunned that you are involved in this!" Brad said. Michelle walked right up to his face and pointed her finger.

"What are you talking about?" Michelle asked slowly. Brad just looked at Tony in awe,

"You haven't told her yet?" Tony looked up at him and shook his head.

"I was getting to it before you came in." Tony stated. He turned to Michelle and motioned for her to take a seat on the couch. Michelle followed her eyes never leaving Tony's. Tony took her hand in his and watched her look at him intently. "They have your name under a category that states that you have basically been helping them. That you have been a mole since you got transferred here." Michelle's eyes widened and then she began to shake her head.

"No no, that's not true, Tony you know I would never go against this country. Or you." Michelle stated, her eyes pleading for someone to believe her. "I am not a traitor to this country. I love this country!" Michelle said.

"Then explain why your name was on the chip!" Brad accused. Michelle knew he got her there but she wasn't going to let him know that. The room was tense, everyone trying to get a vibe of how this situation was going to play out. Tony watched his wife and his boss have a stare down. He knew she wasn't involved in this, she was not like that. He loved her, she was his and he was hers. Terrorist or not he would still be by her side. But he still stood by the fact that she was not involved.

"I don't know how they have my name down or why but all I know is that I am not a terrorist." Michelle felt outnumbered, how could they think that she was a traitor. Yes, it makes sense that they would believe the evidence, doubt yes. But actually believe that she was not who she says she is? She looked at her husband who was giving the guards a look to not touch her. She glanced over at Ryan who looked a little convinced. But Brad just looks like he's ready to throw her in jail.

"What are you planning to do?" Tony asked breaking the silence. Brad moved toward the center of the room and looked at everyone, his eyes landed on Jack,

"This is what we're going to do. We are going to put Ms. Dessler in interrogation room 5, and were going to do the standard procedures for questioning. I don't want any special treatment given to her but if I get the impression that she is hiding something we will change the plan of action and will treat her like any other person that is placed in our interrogation rooms. Got it?" He looked at the guards before giving them a nod. They grabbed Michelle again by the arms and they pulled her out of the room. Michelle looked back at Tony, giving him a pleading look. The door closed leaving Ryan, Jack, Tony and Brad alone.

"Sir..." Tony began but Brad cut him off

"I don't want to heart it Almeida. She will not be given any special treatment." Brad said as Ryan looked at Tony, he could tell that Almeida was fuming.

"Brad, I don't think Michelle is really behind all of this. She doesn't have that personality or questionable motive." Ryan pointed out. Tony and Jack looked at him in surprise, he was on their side?

"She could just be that damn good. Look I am not taking any chances. I don't care if she has been here since man was made we are going to deal with this as we would for every mole." Brad said authoritatively. He turned to Ryan standing up straight,

"I'll be with Dessler." And with that he left. Ryan watched Brad walk down the steps before he turned towards Tony.

"Look Almeida, I'm with you on this. I don't think Michelle could really be behind this. She has too good of a heart to turn her back on what she believes is that right thing." Ryan said. Tony looked at the man; he could tell he was telling the truth. He was greatful that someone who had a little more power is helping him. At least he knew Michelle was safe, he just had to worry about Brad.

"Thank you Ryan. It means a lot to me to hear that coming from you." Both men shook hands.

"That doesn't mean I want you and Bauer to go out of the way and piss of anyone from Division. If you want Michelle to undergo this easily then it would be best that Almeida stays away from him and let me and Bauer to do all this."

"What? And what am I supposed to do?" Tony asked, his temper rising.

"Work from up here. Look Tony, I know you want to be active during this but you are too personally attached to this." Ryan stated as Jack nodded in agreement.

"I have to agree with him on this Tony. We know how you get when it comes to Michelle." Jack pointed out but Tony just shook his head.

"No, she is my wife. I don't want Brad to make any wrong mistakes when it comes to her. What if he goes too far in the interrogation room? What if he hurts her? He's never liked her, especially when she married me." Tony informed as he ran his hands through his hair in anger. He wasn't going to sit up in office and do nothing when his wife is in the sweat box. His priority was to make sure she stayed safe, even if it meant to watch Brad.

"He's not going to hurt her. We won't let that happen. You are right, he doesn't like her but I'm sure Brad can keep his personal and professional feelings separate." Ryan said as Tony just let out a puff that said, 'yeah right'.

"I don't care Ryan. I'm going to be in there to make sure all goes smoothly." Tony insisted. Ryan just shrugged his shoulders; he knew there was going to be no point in arguing with a stubborn agent.

"Alright." Ryan said before he walked out. Jack, who has managed to stay quiet during it all finally, spoke up,

"What's going on in that head of yours Tony?"

"I was just thinking that isn't it weird how these men managed to put my wife's name on the chip…we've managed to get distracted, what if this was all a setup?" Tony said his mind reeling quickly with all the possible scenarios. Jack nodded, thinking that it could be possible.

"Yes but think about it Tony. The chip we found also contained information that would hurt them, it would be information that they wouldn't want to be released." Jack and Tony thought individually.

"Your right jack. I just think…" Then a thought struck him, "You said the chip _**we found **_but we didn't find it, it was given to us,"

"On a dead body, more of inside a dead body to be exact."

"I don't know Jack I think something is up. I don't feel good about this."

"Could also be because your wife is being interrogated by Brad and Stevens, and she was just said to be invol…" Jack said but was cut off by the snap of Tony's neck and worried look.

"Stevens is in there?" Jack nodded, confusion painted across his face.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tony ignored him and just ran out of his office. Taking two steps at once and jogged his way to interrogation room opened the door with more force than necessary; all eyes were immediately on him. Tony looked through the one way window and he didn't like what he was seeing. Stevens had his case full of drugs sprawled out on the table in front of Michelle. Brad was in there screaming for her to give up before he ordered Stevens to begin the dosages. Tony was enraged, the look on Michelle's face was one he never wanted to see, she was scared. He went over to the keypad and typed in his password but it wouldn't open. He tried it again and still no luck.

"Brian, why isn't this working?" Tony asked the techie that was monitoring Michelle's blood pressure, heartbeat etc. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights, he was beginning to shake.

"Well, sir. I….well you see Brad wanted to….he made me change the passwords." He stuttered. Tony chilled his demeanor down a notch before he asked the guy another question,

"Why would he do that?"

"He doesn't want you in here. Or at least interrupt when he's dealing with her." Realizing how he said it, and the way Tony's shoulders tightened he backtracked, "I mean when he's questioning her."

"Open the door for me Brian." Tony ordered. Brian looked over at Jack and then at Brad who was still talking with Michelle.

"I don't think he would like for me to do that." Brian was scared, he wanted to follow orders but he also didn't want to upset Almeida.

"Listen to me, you open the door for me Brian and I'll make sure to save your ass from Brad alright?" Tony offered. Brian thought intently before he got up and punched the code in, he made room for Tony to pass. Tony gave him a thanking look before he walked right into the room. Michelle looked up and her eyes brightened when she saw Tony.

"Tony!" Michelle exclaimed. Tony sent her a look that said 'hang in there' before he turned his attention to Brad who was looking at him with anger in his eyes. Tony was shocked to see that Brad was not sweating underneath his gaze.

"Why is Stevens in here?" Tony yelled. Brad look towards Stevens and then Michelle,

"Because, we use him every time a suspect is not cooperating with us. You and I both know that Tony. Why is this shock to you?"

"Well maybe because you are using this on my wife, who is not a suspect." Tony stated firmly.

"You don't know that for sure. You never know, maybe she was behind this the whole time. She could be another Nina. You have an interesting way to pick on your women you know that." Brad said smugly. Tony was immediately right up in face,

"Don't you compare Nina to Michelle? Michelle and Nina are nothing alike." Tony defended.

"How do you know Almeida you she hasn't been using you? Or just playing around for her own benefit? Or maybe you were in on this." Brad toyed. Tony used every bit of his strength to bite his tongue and not to scream at him. He just made his way over to where Michelle was sitting and he squatted so he could meet her eyes.

"How you doing sweetheart?" He asked as Michelle just looked up at him and gave him a small smile, she knew she had to remain strong for him.

"I'm fine. How about you?" Tony smiled a little, he could see right through her façade. He touched her cheeks with the pads of his fingers and brushed her curls behind her ears. He leaned it gave her forehead a kiss

"Hey, you don't need to hide how you're feeling from me." He brushed her curls behind once more, a way to show her that he was indeed there for her and that all was okay. She instinctively pressed her cheek against his palm and then grabbed his other hand. She leaned in,

"I'm scared Tony….I don't think they believe me when I say that I am not behind it." Michelle looked at him and then over at Brad who just had his arms crossed and was looking at them unimpressed and irritated. Tony looked at Michelle and placed a kiss on her hand,

"Listen to me very carefully Michelle, I know you aren't behind this and I will not rest until prove them wrong." Tony assured her firmly. Michelle nodded,

"Almeida, get away from the suspect and let me continue my questioning." Brad ordered, Tony made a move towards him but Jack stood in the middle just in time.

"Tony calm down, Brad that wasn't really appropriate to say it like that. As far as we know Michelle is still innocent."

"Is innocent."

"Either way I still have a job to do. And my job is to interrogate her, and if you're going to intervene then I'm going to have to release you from this case and make sure you stay away from this." Brad threatened. Tony looked at him; he was way too close to punching the guy's lights out.

"Fine, but I don't want you to use Stevens. He really isn't needed." Tony said. Brad looked at Stevens and then at Michelle who was staring at her husband's back intently as if to send he messages.

"Stevens stays."

"Then I remain in the room and you have to deal with me." Tony was immune to the glares that his superior. When it came to defending his wife, nothing, and seriously nothing can frazzle him.

"You know you don't stand a fine chance up against me. I can throw your ass out this door and make sure your wife and you never see each other again!" Brad sneered. Everyone who heard knew that would send Tony off, and they were right. Tony charged at him, jack and two guards had to go after him and stop him from laying his hands on the wise ass. Michelle got up from her seat and made her way over to her husband. Jack had a strong grip on his shoulders as he pulled his friend back,

"Don't you dare that again about my wife! I'll rip your damn throat out!" Tony threatened. Michelle pushed Jack aside and grabbed Tony's arms. Tony felt the difference in the touch and he insinticnly knew that it was Michelle. He calmed down and looked at her, her eyes told him to relax and to just hold her. He did just as she silently told him too and pulled her against his hip.

"Listen to me very carefully, I am doing this case the way I want to. Alright? So either you leave or let me finish or you can leave and just be stuck up in your office" Tony didn't know what to do. Well, he did, but what he had in mind wouldn't resolve in him being any closer to Michelle. So he bit his tongue and then let go of Michelle

"If any harm comes to my wife, you'll deal with me. And I don't care about what anyone else says or does." Tony sneered. Brad rolled his eyes then nodded slowly. Michelle looked at her husband who gave her hip a gentle reassuring squeeze before she sat back down in the chair. She sat with a posture that shouted that she wasn't going to put up with a fight unless someone messed with her. Tony gave her a small smile before he walked out of the room followed by Jack. Brad waited until all was calm and then he looked at Michelle and smiled. He moved closer to her and then sat on the edge on the table. He pushed forward a voice reordered and then pushed start.

"So Ms. Dessler. Please tell me how you say that you are not a part of this operation. Tell me how you are claim that your name shouldn't be on the microchip that we found." Brad said. Michelle looked at him,

"I wouldn't ever betray my country. I love it too much, plus I would never put those I love in risk of being hurt." Michelle stated firmly.

"So why would these people that were behind all the incidents these past couple of months put your name down above anyone else?"

"I don't know but I can assure you that it's not because I've been aiding them. You can even go through every call log and text message I've made or received. You won't find anything that will catch your eye or seem even the slightest bit suspicious." Michelle gave him a for sure look. Brad smirked,

"Right, it'll just be all hoochy coochy mush between you and your hubby."

"He's my husband so of course you'll be seeing stuff like that."

"Look, Michelle. Why don't you just cut the crap and tell us what the hell you are doing." Michelle saw the look in his eyes; he was going to do everything he can to make sure she spills something. Of course she had no information to give him, but he wasn't going to believe her until she was pushed so far. But even then she doubts that he'll believe her then. Michelle just decided to play the way she did when Tony questioned if she was helping Jack about 4 years ago.

"I have no information." She looked at him intently. He stared at her for a long time

"Unbelievable." He muttered. He looked at Stevens and then at Michelle. Was he willing to risk being on Almeida's death list? Yes.

"Listen to me very carefully Mrs. Almeida. I am very well aware of your husbands position in CTU, so if you think you can use that to your advantage then you are sadly mistaken." He motioned for Stevens to begin. Stevens, wry about doing it, complied. He opened his briefcase and began to sort out his instruments. Michelle's eyes widened but her posture remained straight and unshakened.

"I see you really don't want it to come to this, and to be honest neither do I. But I have no other choice. I need to get the information out of you quicker than the speed were going, so just tell me what is going to happen and I'll have Stevens put away his stuff." Brad tested. Michelle looked at him and shook her head,

"Do anything you want, I already tell you that I know nothing cuz I have not or am not involved in this." Michelle and Brad shared a stare off before he looked at Stevens and nodded. Stevens moved close to Michelle with the syringe in his hand. He gave Michelle one last look that showed remorse before he carefully and with precision, into her arm. Michelle managed to remain calm, but she did feel the effects overtake her system. She bit her lip in effort to not scream out in pain, she couldn't let Tony know that it hurt her.

"Come on Michelle; just tell us what's going on. Who's behind all this and what you know." Michelle looked up at him and spoke through her teeth,

"I am not involved at all." Michelle said as Brad just nodded again and Stevens increased the dosage. This time Michelle felt more of the effects and she couldn't hold in her scream anymore. She let it out, and she could swear she could hear her husband's yells through the walls.

~On the other side of the walls~

""What the hell does he think he's doing?" Tony yelled, he was beyond pissed.

He didn't think he could last any longer, nor did he think Michelle could.

**_AN- Please R&R! Should I continue? Much Appreciated!_**


End file.
